Dengarkan Curhatku
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Song by: Vierra - Rukia dengan senangnya menulis di buku harian. Tentang kehidupannya, juga tentang dirinya dan orang yang disayanginya... IchiRuki! RnR please!


Aloha minna! KYAA~ akhirnya bisa buat fic lagi, hahaha! Setelah amnesia ide beberapa minggu dan stress karena **Mbah Dukun** ma **Cinta Setengah Tiang** (di fandom Naruto) belom selesai-selesai dari tahun kemarin, akhirnya aku dapet inspirasi lagi. YAY!! –ini nih kebahagiaan seorang author yang kena Writer's Block- oke, kali ini… aku buat songfic lagi, dan fic ini agak sedikit ceria. Dan pair yang aku pake disini… IchiRuki!! XDD yosh, untuk lagu bisa liat summary kan? Langsung aja ya! RnR please! =D

Disclaimer: **Bleach© Tite Kubo, Dengarkan Curhatku© Vierra**

On this fic: AU (Alternate Universe), maybe OOC

* * *

**Dengarkan Curhatku**

(a song by Vierra)

**--X--**

_Dear diary…_

_Kemarin, aku senang sekali! Ichigo membelikanku sebuah… boneka Chappy untukku! Kyaa! Begini, kemarin aku dan Ichigo pergi ke mall. Membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Renji, haha… susah sekali lho membelikan hadiah untuk Renji, sampai-sampai aku dibuat pusing berkeliling kesana kemari. Tapi… setelah kami membeli hadiah, giliran kami bersenang-senang. Aku diajak Ichigo ke sebuah toko pernak-pernik, disitu banyak sekali barang-barang yang unik dan lucu. Lalu, aku melihat sebuah boneka Chappy berjejer disana. Lucu!! Aku ingin membelinya, tapi uangku habis. Huh.. aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa membeli boneka itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo menawarkanku boneka itu. Dia bagaikan bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan.. tentu saja aku mau! Akhirnya, aku dibelikan Ichigo boneka itu. Asyik! Ichigo memang baik, hihi.. _

_Hem.. diary, gara-gara kemarin aku jadi ingat pertama kali aku bertemu Ichigo…_

**--x--**

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Kuchiki.", kata Ochi-sensei mempersilakan.

Rukia mengangguk, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal semuanya!"

Anak-anak di kelas itu pun membalas sapaan Rukia, Rukia tersenyum lega. Lalu, dia disuruh duduk oleh Ochi-sensei disamping seorang cowok berambut orange jabrik. Rukia menatap cowok itu. Tampang pemalas, pikirnya. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya enggan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Maklum, Rukia senang bertemu dengan teman baru.

"Hei, senang berkenalan denganmu. Siapa namamu?", sahut Rukia pelan, agar tidak terdengar Ochi-sensei.

"Ah, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal.", jawab cowok yang bernama Ichigo itu sambil tersenyum datar.

"Oh.. Ichigo.."

_**Dengarkan curhatku..**_

_**Tentang dirinya..**_

_**Betapa anehnya..**_

_**Tingkah lakunya..**_

_Hihi… waktu itu aku pikir bahwa dia orang yang pemalas, sembarangan, dan berantakan, sudah bisa kutebak lewat wajahnya. Tetapi, ketika sudah beberapa hari aku di sekolah, sedikit terlihat kebaikannya. Tak kusangka, ternyata dia orang yang baik hati. Sewaktu ulangan, aku lupa membawa pulpen…_

**--x--**

"Rukia, kau kenapa?", tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Ah, tidak.. pulpenku hilang..", jawab Rukia sambil terus mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Ichigo terus melihatnya yang masih mengobrak-abrik tas, dia menghela nafas. Lalu, dia mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tas miliknya. Kemudian, pulpen itu disodorkannya pada Rukia, "Rukia, pakailah punyaku."

Rukia tertegun dan menghentikan acara obrak-abrik tasnya itu, dia melihat pulpen Ichigo yang berwarna hitam itu. Rukia ragu, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau kan memakainya."

"Aku punya dua, ambil saja.", jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, Ichigo."

**--x--**

_Dan aku juga ingat, ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya saat pulang sekolah. Kebetulan sekali, jalur aku dan Ichigo untuk pulang ke rumah sama! Akhirnya, aku pulang bersama Ichigo. Selagi di jalan, kami bercerita banyak hal tentang keluarga kami masing-masing._

**--x--**

"Apa? Jadi ayahmu seorang dokter?", tanya Rukia kaget.

"Hehe… iya, dia membuka klinik di rumah. Tapi meskipun dia dokter, kalau di rumah sifatnya urakan. Setiap pulang sekolah, ayah selalu menyambutku dengan teriakan anehnya dan tidak jelas yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya.", jawab Ichigo sambil mengingat tingkah ayahnya itu.

Rukia tertawa, "Hahaha! Itu tandanya ayahmu sayang padamu, Ichigo!"

"Ya.. mungkin saja.. oh ya, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?", tanya Ichigo.

"Keluargaku? Aku tinggal bersama kakak perempuanku dan juga suaminya atau kakak iparku. Aku memanggil kakak iparku Byakuya-niisama. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di kota ini.", jawab Rukia.

Ichigo terkejut, "Hee?? Jadi kau tinggal di keluaraga kaya??"

Rukia tertawa, "Kakakku yang kaya, bukan aku."

_**Jujurlah padaku jujurlah padaku**_

_**Kau menyimpan rasa kau menyimpan rasa.. cinta...**_

_**Nyatakan padaku nyatakan padaku**_

_**Perasaan itu perasaan itu.. cinta..**_

_Lalu, aku juga teringat. Ketika aku sedang menuruni tangga, aku terpeleset. Hampir saja aku terjerembab kalau tidak ada Ichigo. Tapi.. sebagai gantinya.. kami disoraki oleh anak-anak yang tidak berada jauh dengan kami._

**--x--**

"Ciee… Kurosaki sudah punya pacar!"

Ichigo yang masih merangkul Rukia langsung melepasnya dan menatap anak-anak yang menyorakinya dengan tatapan penuh murka, "Apa lihat-lihat?? HAH?!"

"Hahaha! Kurosaki salting nih!", anak-anak tersebut menambahi.

"Kuso!! Pergi kalian!", teriak Ichigo kesal.

Dan kebetulan sekali, disitu ada Keigo yang lewat ketika Ichigo menolong Rukia. Keigo tersenyum jahil dan…

"Ayo kita sebarkan gossip ini!! Ichigo sudah berpacaran dengan Kuchiki-san!", teriak Keigo kencang.

Ichigo yang terkejut melihat itu langsung menyeret Keigo entah kemana, Rukia hanya terbengong-bengong.

**--x--**

_Hahaha! Aku ingin tertawa mengingat itu! Dasar, apa anak-anak disitu suka membuat gossip ya? Wajahku memerah ketika mendengar teriakan Asano-san itu, euh… memalukan. Hem.. apalagi ya? Ah! Aku ingat, ketika aku ditolong Ichigo dari orang-orang geng yang menggangguku ketika aku akan pergi ke rumah Inoue. Ketika aku ingin teriak minta tolong, tiba-tiba saja…_

**--x--**

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!", hardik Ichigo pada komplotan geng yang beranggota lima orang itu.

Yang satu tersenyum menyeringai, "Heh! Apa masalahmu? Memangnya dia pacarmu, hah?!"

"Iya, dia pacarku! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya!", jawab Ichigo tegas, lalu mulai menghajar anggota geng itu satu-persatu.

Rukia yang ketakutan segera bersembunyi dibalik tiang lampu yang cukup besar, dia menghela nafasnya. Lalu, dia mengintip acara hajar-menghajar tersebut. Diam-diam, dia tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ichigo… dia bilang.. aku pacarnya?", gumam Rukia dalam hati.

_**Dengarkan curhatku..**_

_**Tentang dirinya..**_

_**Betapa manisnya..**_

_**Senyum bibirnya..**_

_Hah.. saat itu menegangkan, aku sampai gemetaran melihat Ichigo yang babak belur dihajar oleh geng itu. Walau akhirnya dia menang dengan bantuan Ishida dan Sado yang kebetulan lewat, hehe.. hem, apalagi ya yang mau aku ceritakan padamu, diary? Banyak lho! Salah satunya.. aha! Disaat sekolah mengadakan pesta dansa dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah, menyenangkan sekali! Di babak dansa berpasangan, aku diajak berdansa berdua oleh Ichigo. Wow.. aku tak menyangka dia akan mengajakku.._

**--x--**

"Seirama ya, karena lagunya bergenre techno.", kata Ichigo pada Rukia, mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk babak dansa berpasangan.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, kau juga ya!"

Tiba-tiba, suara deheman terdengar lewat speaker besar di lapangan tersebut. Tanda acara akan segera dimulai. Ketua OSIS pun mulai memberi aba-aba, "Baiklah semuanya! Sudah siap! Lagu yang akan diputar adalah lagu **Seventh Heaven** dari **Perfume**, lagu ini genre-nya techno. Cukup sulit untuk dipraktekkan. Tapi, karena ini adalah babak perlombaan, kalian harus berdansa dengan baik. Juga tak lupa, menarik! Pasangan dansa yang menari dengan menarik dan serasi, akan kami berikan sebuah bingkisan! Baiklah, siap semuanya?? Ready… GO!"

"Ichigo, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau…", tanya Rukia terheran-heran.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sebentar lagi mulai, siap ya!", sela Ichigo cepat.

Lagu pun mulai diputar, semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Dentuman lagu techno itu membuat Ichigo dan Rukia hanyut dalam tarian dansa. Mereka berdansa seirama dengan lagu, mereka berdansa dengan riang. Seakan-akan, mereka berdua berdansa di dunia mereka sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, lagu pun selesai. Ichigo dan Rukia menghela nafas panjang, karena.. mereka terlalu asyik berdansa.

Lima belas menit berlalu, saatnya pengumuman pemenang dansa berpasangan diumumkan. Pemenang dansa itu tediri dari lima pasangan terbaik. Ketua OSIS mulai memberi pengumuman tersebut, "Baiklah semua! Saatnya pengumuman pemenang pesta dansa berpasangan!"

Rukia yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersama Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad bergumam, "Kira-kira.. menang tidak ya?"

Ichigo mendengar perkataan Rukia, "Sepertinya begitu, kuharap."

"Hah, kau meragukan!", ujar Rukia.

Satu persatu, ketua OSIS mengurutkan pasangan pemenang dansa tersebut. Dimulai dari paling bawah sampai atas. Lima, sudah ada pemenang. Empat, sudah ada juga. Tiga, ada juga! Dua, juga sudah ada! Yang pertama…

"Baiklah, ini dia jawara kita atau Raja dan Ratu Dansa kita!", seru ketua OSIS dengan lantang.

Rukia mendengarnya dengan dada berdetak kencang, begitu juga Ichigo. Dan ternyata.. pemenangnya.. adalah…!!

"Pemenang Raja dan Ratu Dansa kali ini.. adalah… Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia!", seru ketua OSIS heboh, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Rukia terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Ichigo pun berteriak girang, "Yippie! Kita menang! Ayo, Rukia! Kita naik ke podium!"

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan berjalan menuju podium, Rukia yang masih terheran-heran mulai tersenyum. Sepertinya.. ada sesuatu di antara mereka…

_**Jujurlah padaku jujurlah padaku**_

_**Kau menyimpan rasa kau menyimpan rasa.. cinta...**_

_**Nyatakan padaku nyatakan padaku**_

_**Perasaan itu perasaan itu.. cinta..**_

_**Dengarkan curhatku..**_

_Dan.. aku sangat ingat sekali, sangat ingat. Ketika musim salju tahun lalu, pada saat malam Natal. Aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh Ichigo, mengelilingi kota yang gemerlap dengan lampu hias juga hiasan Natal yang indah. Kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil melihat-lihat toko yang indah dihiasi pernak-pernik Natal, juga melihat jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi mobil dan motor yang lalu lalang .._

**--x--**

"Huh, kenapa kita kesini?", tanya Rukia pada Ichigo, mereka sedang berada di jembatan penyebrangan.

"Dasar kau, pemandangan jadi lebih indah kalau dilihat dari atas. Lihatlah.", kata Ichigo datar sambil menatap pemandangan kota.

Rukia takjub melihatnya, lebih gemerlap dibandingkan sebelumnya! Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi bisa dilihatnya dari situ, hiasan Natal pun terlihat lebih indah. Rukia tersenyum melihatnya, karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pemandangan kota di malam Natal. Tiba-tiba saja, ada benda putih kecil jatuh di hidung Rukia. Rukia mengelap hidungnya dengan syal miliknya, tapi..

"Salju..", kata Rukia pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ya, akhirnya salju turun juga. Tepat pada saat malam Natal. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Hem.. iya, aku suka pemandangan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, salju turun menemani kita semua di malam Natal ini.", ujar Rukia sambil menatap salju yang turun.

Ichigo menatap nanar wajah Rukia yang berseri-seri, dia menghela nafasnya. Sudah saatnya? Ah, mungkin nanti.. tetapi.. dia sudah tidak tahan untuk memberikannya pada Rukia. Ichigo berdiri membelakangi Rukia.

"Rukia.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu..", kata Ichigo lembut.

"Apa itu?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku jaketnya, dan mengalungkannya di leher Rukia. Rukia terperangah ketika melihat sesuatu melingkari lehernya, sebuah kalung liontin berbandul kepingan salju. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan tak terduga.

"Ichigo, ini.."

"Dengan liontin itu dan juga di malam Natal yang indah ini, aku ingin.. mengungkapkan perasaanku..", kata Ichigo sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rukia menggumam, "Perasaan?"

"Setelah mengenal dirimu pertama kali, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Apalagi setelah kita melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama, misalnya mengerjakan pr dan jalan-jalan di kota ini. Dan aku menyadari, bahwa.. kau adalah sang putri yang kucari.."

Rukia terdiam, dadanya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya bersemu merah diantara salju-salju yang turun. Dia merasa, bahwa pipinya panas mendengar pernyataan itu dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia.. maukah kau.. menjadi putri impianku?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Dadanya tambah berdegup kencang. Dia tidak menyangka, akan ada hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban baginya. Rukia menatap mata coklat milik Ichigo, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ichigo.. aku.. sebenarnya, ketika aku bersamamu.. rasanya menyenangkan. Entah kenapa, perasaan senang itu aku dapatkan ketika bersama dirimu. Aku senang berada bersamamu, aku senang berada disampingmu. Karena itu.. aku.. ingin selalu berada bersamamu.", jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Sedikit terkejut dalam hatinya, Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum bahagia. Dia langsung memeluk Rukia, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Ichigo sangat bahagia sekarang, dia sudah menemukan putri impiannya.

"Terima kasih.. Rukia.."

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga.. Ichigo.."

_**Jujurlah padaku jujurlah padaku**_

_**Kau menyimpan rasa kau menyimpan rasa.. cinta...**_

_**Nyatakan padaku nyatakan padaku**_

_**Perasaan itu perasaan itu.. cinta..**_

_Aku sangat bahagia kalau mengingat hal itu, hah.. sampai sekarang, kalung liontin itu masih aku pakai di leherku. Hadiah yang indah, haha! Hem.. jadi, sudah berapa lama ya aku jadian dengan Ichigo? Sepertinya.. sudah setengah tahun, tapi entahlah. Lalu.. aku ingin cerita apalagi ya.._

"**Rukia!!!"**

_Eh, suara siapa itu?? _

**--x--**

Ichigo yang berada didepan pintu pagar memanggil-manggil Rukia yang sedang menulis buku hariannya di dekat jendela kamarnya, yang tepatnya berada di lantai 2. Sudah beberapa kali dia memanggil Rukia, tapi tidak menyahut. Namun, ketika dia berteriak lebih kencang lagi, akhirnya Rukia menyahut juga,

"Rukia!!!", teriaknya dengan suara lebih keras.

Rukia yang kaget mendengar teriakan itu segera melongokkan kepalanya keluar, dia melihat Ichigo yang memanggilnya. Rukia memasang wajah masam.

"Baka! Nanti ketahuan niisama! Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu!", balas Rukia berseru.

"Bodoh, kau juga teriak!", Ichigo membalas. Dia melihat Rukia yang menepuk dahinya. Dia berteriak lagi, "Hei, jadi tidak jalan-jalan??!"

Rukia membalas, "Iya, sebentar ya!"

_**Dengarkan curhatku..**_

_**Tentang dirinya..**_

_Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa, aku kan diajak jalan-jalan oleh Ichigo. Haduh.. kenapa sampai lupa?! Baiklah, sudah dulu ya, diary! Nanti akan kuceritakan hal menyenangkan lagi padamu! _

**(^.^)**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

--x--

* * *

YIPPIE! SELESAI DALAM JANGKA SATU HARI! HAHAHAHAHA!! –menggila- haduh.. gak nyangka klo buat songfic ternyata bisa selesai dalam satu hari, hoho.. aku memang suka songfic sih **:D** oke, mungkin ada yang bertanya, kenapa aku terus memakai lagu dalam negeri dalam membuat songfic? Karena.. tema lagu lebih mudah ditangkap daripada lagu luar negeri. Apalagi lagu Jepang, harus diartiin dulu ke bahasa Indonesia. Huh, males deh.. **(-_-")**

O ya, untuk lagu di pesta dansa itu tahu kan? Itu lagu **Seventh Heaven** dari **Perfume**, lagunya keren lho! Waktu aku liat details di **Windows Media Player**, genrenya techno. Tapi pas aku nyari di i-net, katanya Jpop. Halah.. tadinya aku mau pake lagu **Every Time We Touch** dari **Cascada**, tapi lebih enak Seventh Heaven deh.. **(^.^)** dan.. LAGI-LAGI! Scene malam Natal bersalju!! Terinspirasi dari novel karangan **Ilana Tan**, judulnya **Winter in Tokyo**. Bagus lho ceritanya! Coba deh kalian beli! –promosi buk?-

Oke, satu lagi dariku. Thanks buat **Karoru-chan** yang udah bantuin aku, hehe.. dia udah ngasih tahu aku, si ini manggil itu ini.. si itu manggil ini itu.. yah, aku agak sedikit kurang berpengetahuan tentang Bleach. Belum mendetil gitu lha. Nama Espada, Vizard, macem-macem Kidou-Hadou ma yang lain aja belum hapal.. **(-_-")** yosh, tak apalah! Aku akan berusaha! **XD **sip, karena kalian udah baca songfic ini.. tolong review ya.. aku minta pendapat kalian tentang fic IchiRuki kedua ku ini, hehe.. thanks berat ya! **(^__^)**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi –Uchiha-


End file.
